


I take you seriously

by Yuki831



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki831/pseuds/Yuki831
Summary: 時間點設定在第6季，因為第9集之後就沒有Lana的戲份~所以自己補充糖分了





	

FBI特別探員Lana Delaney今天早上臉上的笑容比平常上揚的弧度多了一點，原因不外乎是與追求多年的對象Kalinda Sharma在感情上獲得進展。

Kalinda任職於律師事務所的專職調查員，工作的內容上至跟蹤，下至提供法庭勝訴的關鍵證據(獲得的管道，有些遊走在法律邊緣，Lana注意到但一笑置之，畢竟不是自己的管轄範圍)，工作時間相當不穩定，有時案件的複雜性與時效性，讓Kalinda常處於on call狀態，相較於朝9晚5的上班族而言忙碌許多。

對於每次只有在需要情報時才會出現在自己眼前的Kalinda，每每的相處時間皆不超過30分鐘，但這次卻連續一個月在自己的公寓過夜，期間房間的無機物也感受到這一波情慾與酒精相乘的效果，在第15個花瓶與數個瓷盤摔破後，Lana有點考慮把花瓶換成PVC材質了(耐摔)。

腳步輕快地走進聯邦大樓，Lana前往長官的辦公室，在敲門之前拉了拉西裝外套與順一下因翹臀壓迫產生些微皺褶的短裙。

『Lana，你好，進來吧。』發言來自於FBI駐芝加哥犯罪處代表Agent Harper。  
環顧四周，辨公室裡除了長官以外，還有整個調查毒梟Bishop的團隊都在

『我們遇到一點問題~ Lana』，  
『Bishop的竊聽紀錄似乎是洩漏了，我們有幾個問題要問你』

喔喔~居然這麼快就發現證物外流，Lana腦中閃過平常在NCIS或CSI影集中老是被嘲諷慢半拍的FBI，幽默的比較了現實跟影集的差別。

質詢的時間並不長，在幾個問題後，長官表示在找出竊聽紀錄為何洩漏之前，原有的調查成員解散，並由新的FBI探員接手後續。

調查成員們魚貫走出辦公室，除了Lana以外，她關上了辦公室的門，再度面對長官。

『恕我直言，長官，依照目前的進度，Bishop再度犯案也是遲早的事情，現在換人調查的話，那我們前面耗費長達六個月的調查就付諸流水了』Lana眼神堅毅地看著直屬上司，內心想的是這下公事上沒有藉口跑到律師事務所或是Bishop家，假裝不期而遇Kalinda，然後順便調情了。

『事實上，Lana，據DEA(緝毒組)的臥底探員回報，Bishop手上有我們調查組員的名單…』犯罪調查就像諜對諜的攻防戰，比的是誰獲得的情報多，對於目前調查組員名單外流，除了探員本身的安全疑慮，更有可能在政治上或法律上被反將一軍的情形(如果對方耍陰的)。Agent Harper看了Lana一眼，聰明如Lana，馬上推敲出長官沒說出口的部分與後續的利益損害。

『所以Lana，乾脆趁這個機會，休個假吧，我記得你累積了很多有薪休假，帶男朋友或女朋友好好放鬆一下，充個電，在回來，不要像這次一樣影響到工作就好。』

『你是我底下最優秀的探員，把時間花在正確的地方上。』意思是這次就算了，但不要再惹Bishop了~以及要約會可以，但是給我保持低調！Agent Harper坐回沙發椅，把目光從Lana身上移回電腦桌前。

『我了解了，謝謝長官！』Lana揚起笑容，退出辦公室。

 

當晚Kalinda回到Lana的公寓時，Lana坐在沙發上睡著了，Kalinda不想吵醒對方，因為上次同樣的情景，只是詢問Lana要不要起床晚餐，才碰了一下肩膀，馬上迅速被制伏壓制在地上，要不是Lana在下一秒倒在自己身上繼續睡著，Kalinda真的懷疑Lana在整自己了。

無聲地走進並把Lana手上的書輕輕地抽起，順手拿起一旁質地輕柔的毯子蓋在Lana身上。『時尚島嶼之旅-大溪地、馬爾地夫、夏威夷』被封面的湛藍圖片挑起了興趣，Kalinda倒了杯紅酒，坐在Lana身旁靜靜地翻開書開始閱讀。

\------------以下寫了1200字才有肉，如同48分鐘的影集只有1分鐘Lana&Kalinda的分隔線)---------------

 

『對不起啦！職業反射，我已經48小時沒睡覺，補眠睡糊塗了』總是笑臉迎人的Lana Delaney，在面對自己時總是給予更大的笑容跟溫柔的語調，與其說是放柔身段不如說是撒嬌比較貼切，無預警的被壓制在地，Kalinda瞪了對方一眼，想起眼前的人不只長的漂亮，同時也是通過一連串的魔鬼訓練與考驗，保護國家的FBI優秀探員。

 

『讓我幫你按摩表示賠罪吧，please?!』被對方拉起在沙發上坐下。

比自己高一個頭，每次說話時都要抬頭看對方的Kalinda， 對目前Lana單膝跪在地板上的順從很滿意，Lana動作輕柔的拉下Kalinda黑色長靴的拉鏈，脫下長靴，Lana撫著黑色絲襪，從小腿慢慢延伸至大腿，『這裡會痛嗎?』  
在Kalinda分神之際，順利解開皮製腰帶，在絲襪與皮革製短裙的零摩擦力下，輕鬆的移除短裙。

Lana站起身，彎下腰吻了Kalinda，原本很滿意對方處於下方的位置，突然意識到自己在柔軟的沙發中，像陷入流沙一般，要回到上位困難重重。  
『你…是故意……的嗎?』炙熱的親吻讓Kalinda喘息著說出簡短的句子。  
回了一個無辜的笑容，Lana繼續向下親吻，舌頭在Kalinda的鎖骨處逗弄著， 一股酥麻感與快感讓Kalinda忍不住低吟與無力，任由Lana繼續幫自己”按摩”剛剛受傷的地方。

Fin..


End file.
